Besra
The Western Company Besra, referred to by JT Boyd simply as Jet, is a military jet trainer aircraft featured in Grand Theft Auto V as part of The San Andreas Flight School Update. Unlike its rival, the P-996 Lazer, the Besra does not have mounted weapons and is primarily meant for training. Design The aircraft is heavily inspired by several military jets, mostly training ones. Its body and air intake ramps seem to have been inspired by the Northrop F-5 Freedom Fighter light fighter aircraft and by the Casa C-101 single engine jet-powered advanced trainer and light attack aircraft, with wings and empennage similar to those found on the Aero L-39 Albatross and Hongdu JL-8 jet trainers. However, the single engine suggests that it is based on an F-20 Tigershark. Performance In general, the aircraft possesses excellent speed and maneuverability. Its engine has an afterburner like the P-996 Lazer, and as such, blue exhaust plumes can be seen shooting out of the airplane's exhaust. The plane's top speed is extremely fast, being only slightly slower than the Lazer, but still having a higher acceleration in comparison, being able to take off much faster. Thanks to a short wingspan and light fuselage, it has an incredibly responsive handling, as the player is able to execute many aerobatic stunts with ease. The plane's controls are very sensitive and precise. The Besra can slow down rapidly, and can take-off/land on short ranges, which makes this aircraft very good to land on roads. Unlike the P-996 Lazer, it has no weaponry, given that the Besra is a training jet. Like the Lazer, the Besra is particularly nose-heavy. This makes gliding in the event of engine failure nearly impossible. Locations GTA V *Available in the protagonists' hangars upon downloading the DLC. GTA Online *Can be bought for $1,150,000 on ElitasTravel.com. Trivia *The grey color scheme comes with 4 different colored wing ends, red, yellow, blue, and black, the last two are very rare, though. * The aircraft's name comes from the besra, a bird of prey native to Eastern and Southeastern Asia. Many aircraft in real-life are also named after birds such as the falcon. *It is the first trainer aircraft to appear in the GTA series. *Like the Lazer, the Besra is fitted with an ejection seat that will propel the pilot upwards and away from the aircraft when exiting in mid-flight. However, the seat does not get ejected along with the player. *Despite the fact that the Besra has no weaponry, a jet aiming HUD is present on the control panel inside the cockpit. Probably it was reused from the Lazer. *The Besra is now the second fastest aircraft in the game, only beaten by the P-996 Lazer. *It is the only jet-powered aircraft capable of outmaneuvering a Lazer reliably. Any skilled pilot can quite easily place themselves behind a player-operated Lazer and stay there, thus defeating its weapons systems. *Like the Lazer's number (996), the Besra always features the number 22. * The number 22 at the front of the cockpit is slightly textured wrong, rarely when changing camera view on the turf of Los Santos International Airport, the runway lights make it disappear, this is a tricky glitch/error to do. * It is the fastest accelerating vehicle in the game. * Unlike the Lazer, it is possible to look backwards in first person. * Like the Lazer, it can do the "Jet Trick". See P-996 Lazer for more information. * This jet features the star emblem. Gallery Mes3zSe.png|A Besra next to a Coquette Classic, as seen in the update trailer. AirForce-member-GTAV.jpg|Members of the Air Force standing in front of the P-996 Lazer and the Besra for comparison. Besra-GTAV-Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit window view of the Besra with the pilot at it. Besra-GTAV.jpg|A green Besra with yellow details. Besra-GTAO-yellow.jpg|A grey Besra with yellow details. besra_black.jpg|A black Besra with yellow details. Besra-GTAO-warningsigns.jpg|Warnings on the fuselage. Navigation }} es:Besra de:Besra (V) Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Vehicles manufactured by Western Company Category:Military